Amelia Siobhan Matthews
Gryffindor Alumni This character belongs to Jaye |- | |} About Amelia is the sixth child out of ten. She's a 22 year old Gryffindor Alumni, currently unemployed. She's bisexual, keeping a free mind, but single. At the moment. Amelia Siobhan Matthews is the sixth child out of ten. She had never really been very close to any of her siblings, except Beatrice. Shortly after her younger brother's, Flynn, birth, she noticed Bea didn't quite like him. Amelia eventually realized Beatrice actually disliked him and for that, left to France. Unlike her sister, Amelia kept her eyes on her younger siblings, but with distance, of course. After her older siblings graduated and left, Amelia felt the need to keep watching over them without them knowing. Until she left for Hogwarts, that is. Once on Hogwarts, much like her other siblings, she was placed on Gryffindor. Amelia developed from a shy and quiet girl to a loud and confident woman throughout her years in Hogwarts. Amelia was never one to pull pranks on her first two years in Hogwarts. She was the nerd, always reading and always the first one to answer during classes. It was quite annoying at first, but everyone slowly got used to her antiques. On her third year, she finally broke out her shell and slowly began growing more confident in not only herself, but her friendships as well. On her fourth year, Amelia had begun pulling pranks with her classmates. On her fifth year, she was very loud. She was always laughing and pulling jokes, if not pranks. Amelia always made the best of everything, and came to realize life was short and unpredictable. In fact, she even got her first boyfriend, which lasted around half a year or so. They ended on mutual agreement. Looking back to her first and second years, she couldn't believe what she missed out on. On her sixth year, she snuck out to the Forbidden Forest multiple times, being caught on a few. As always, she took the blame for her friends, not wanting to get them in trouble. Amelia was always one to be in detention almost every day. Ranging from sassing her teachers to 'decorating' school property. Her seventh year was the worst of her years, actually. Her friends all turned on her for a transfer student from an institute in South America. She came to realize she was to graduate and be an adult, meaning her pranks and joking life had to come to an end sooner or later. She spent most of her year alone and depressed, also feeling insecure of herself. For whatever they did, they somehow managed to pin it on Amelia and get her in trouble. Amelia hated her life. At the end of her year, everyone supposedly came to their senses and apologized to Amelia. They thought that with a bash of eyes and an apology, they'd have their naïve friend back. Oh how wrong they were. Amelia had matured during that time, and with her new friends, she grew much more confident. Her ex-friends were quite shocked, to say the least. Amelia didn't give a crap, though. When graduated, Amelia got a job in a muggle music store, and bought her own apartment. There, she lived until she was twenty, when she decided to take a trip around the globe with her best friend. Upon her return, Amelia was determined to keep a closer eye on her younger siblings, which she never forgot, and if possible, grow a more closer relationship with them. It would probably take time, but to her, it didn't matter. Personality and Traits Amelia is a loud girl. Despite having said she'd mature for the real world, she never fully did, and on her trip, her old joking self returned. She has a wild attitude. She likes partying and making the best of life. She's aware she should stop, but she can't quit smoking, unfortunately. It was a habit she had gained during her seventh year in Hogwarts, and had worsened throughout the trip. Amelia likes having a good time and even if she doesn't like to admit it, she's a bit cheesy when it comes to friendships and love. She's very cheeky and has a dirty mind, truthfully. For her younger siblings, she has a slightly more mature and motherly side. For the older ones, she has a more... sassy side. She likes singing too. And modeling, too. Appearance Amelia has ocean blue eyes. She's taller than almost all of her siblings, except the oldest brother. She has dirty blonde hair, and average weight. Possessions Amelia CANNOT go a day without her phone. And she can't leave her room without a beanie on. Category:DARP Category:Characters